Chapter 15
Lauren's POV Przez te całe dwa tygodnie starałam się unikać Camili jak ognia. Zamieniałyśmy jedynie kilka słów przy wspólnych posiłkach i nic poza tym. Wychodziłam z domu po szkole i wracam późno w nocy, od czasu do czasu spotykając się z Natalie. Dziewczyna bardzo wspierała mnie w tej całej sytuacji, starając się być przy mnie. Doceniałam to, chociaż moje serce całkowicie należało już do brunetki. Wydawało mi się, że piękną trenerkę tańca też coś do mnie ciągnęło, a przynajmniej wykazywała tym większe zainteresowanie. Bardzo szybko odgoniłam od siebie te myśli, zerkając na śpiącą brunetkę. Nie miałam serca jej jeszcze budzić, ale dochodziła już siódma rano. - Camz, zaraz się spóźnisz - mamroczę, na co dziewczyna podskakuje na łóżku, od razu podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Spogląda na mnie uważnie, jakby testowała mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Dzisiaj w naszej szkole obchodzone jest Święto Miłości, więc postawiłam na szare jeansy, białą koszulę z czarnym krawatem i ciemną marynarkę. - Już idę - jąka cicho pod nosem, rumieniąc się mocno. Śmieję się, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem i wracam z powrotem do salonu. Siadam na kanapie, czekając na brunetkę. Na szczęście wyrabia się w dwadzieścia minut, więc myślę, że się nie spóźnimy. - Wyglądasz teraz jak jakaś pani prezes, czy coś w tym stylu - komentuje, zerkając na mnie. Uśmiecham się nieznacznie, podnosząc się z siedzenia. - Tak myślisz? - podchodzę do niej blisko, przechylając lekko głowę. Dziewczyna od razu się rumieni, spuszczając wzrok. - Powiedz mi, o czym myślisz, Camila - mówię miękko, ale brunetka stoi przede mną bez ruchu. Camila's POV Przełykam ciężko ślinę, nie unosząc głowy. Lauren chyba już trochę zaczyna się niecierpliwić z braku mojej odpowiedzi, ale nie mam odwagi na nią spojrzeć. Wygląda nieziemsko w tym outficie, ale jej spojrzenie jest zimne. Patrzy na mnie, jakby chciała mnie zdominować, ale cholera, oddałabym się jej bez słowa sprzeciwu. - Chodźmy, zanim się spóźnimy - mamrocze, odsuwając się ode mnie. Dopiero wtedy biorę głęboki oddech, spoglądając na szatynkę. Stoi już przy drzwiach i patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. Wzdycham cicho i ruszam w stronę drzwi, a dziewczyna wychodzi tuż za mną. Mam wrażenie, że cały czas spogląda w stronę mojego tyłka, na co się rumienię. Żeby się do niej dopasować, postawiłam na klasyczną małą czarną i szpilki tego samego koloru. Teraz przynajmniej jestem prawie równa z nią. *** Lauren's POV Wzdycham ciężko, patrząc kolejno na uczestników konkursu talentów. Prawie wszyscy już wystąpili, zostały tylko dwie osoby i my jako organizatorki. Wspólnie z Camilą przygotowałyśmy piosenkę, gdzie ona miała śpiewać, a ja grać na gitarze. Nie byłam pewna, jak nam to wyjdzie, bo miałyśmy raptem jedną próbę. - Stresujesz się? - dziewczyna zjawia się właściwie znikąd, niosąc dwa kubki kawy. Biorę jeden od niej, dziękując cicho. - Już za późno na stres - śmieję się nerwowo, upijając kilka łyków ciepłego napoju. - A ty? - Tak trochę - spuszcza głowę, przystępując z nogi na nogę. - Zaraz nasza kolej. Obie spoglądamy na siebie w tym samym czasie, w którym dyrektor wyczytuje nasze nazwiska. Biorę głęboki oddech i puszczam dziewczynę przodem, zabierając ze sobą swoją gitarę. Kiedy wychodzimy na scenę, dookoła rozlegają się brawa. Ściskam nerwowo instrument, siadając na krześle, a brunetka podchodzi do mikrofonu. Kiedy rozlegają się pierwsze dźwięki gitary, zaczyna cicho śpiewać. I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless I forgot I did And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them Shout them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible! Moje palce delikatnie drżą, kiedy głos Camili przybiera na sile. Mocniej uderzam w struny, kopiąc nerwowo w stołek. Teraz przyszła kolej na moją solówkę. Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words Empty promises will wear I know, I know And now when all is done There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them Shout them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible! Zerkam na brunetkę, która wydaje się być bardzo wzruszona. Przełykam ciężko ślinę, a dziewczyna kiwa mi głową, że możemy zaczynać śpiewać razem. I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken I hoped would to be Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible! Nasze głosy się łączą, a ich echo roznosi się po całej sali, gdy struny gitary milkną. Na widowni rozlegają się gromkie brawa, nawet sporo osób wstało i dawało owacje na stojąco. Brunetka zerka na mnie przelotnie, a zaraz rzuca mi się na szyję. Obie upadamy na podłogę, patrząc sobie w oczy. Dziewczyna zawisa nade mną, opierając się dłońmi po obu stronach mojej głowy. Nie wiem kiedy, ale po chwili nasze usta napierają na siebie w spragnionym pocałunku. Przyciągam brązowooką bliżej do siebie, pogłębiając nieznacznie nasze pieszczoty. Brawa nie milkną, tylko jeszcze bardziej się nasilają. *** - Nasz tegoroczny konkurs talentów wygrywają Camila Cabello i Lauren Jauregui! - ogłasza dyrektor, a dziewczyna wpada prosto w moje ramiona. Dostajemy kolejną porcję braw oraz podziękowania za zorganizowanie dzisiejszego święta. - Lauren? - brunetka łapie mnie za łokieć, kiedy od niej odchodzę, żeby schować gitarę do pokrowca. Prostuję się lekko i spogląda na nią. - Wczoraj przyszły wyniki badań DNA - mruczy, zagryzając wargę, a ja zastygam w miejscu. Cabello podaje mi kartkę, ale mimo wszystko nawet na nią nie zerkam. - Wynik negatywny. Nie ma między nami żadnego pokrewieństwa. Biorę głęboki oddech, odważając się przeczytać całą kartkę. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni czuję cholerną ulgę i brunetka chyba też, bo wygląda na szczęśliwą. - Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej? - pytam, siadając na krześle. - Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę - mruczy, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Chwilę później znajduje się na moich kolanach, oplatając rękami mój kark. - I wreszcie bez przeszkód mogę cię całować - szepcze w moje usta, a następnie napiera na nie w czułym pocałunku. - I chciałabym też zerwać z ciebie koszulę, a twój krawat poczuć zaciskający się na moich nadgarstkach.